Never Thought It Would Be You
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Drabbles. Pairings you couldn't possibly imagine. They never thought it would be them. T for safety! Now complete!
1. Hate to Love Him

**So I've decided to challenge myself by writing 10 drabbles about unusual pairings. Some of them you may like and some of them you won't. I hope you like most of them, and I don't own PJO.**

**First up is Artemis X Poseidon!**

Artemis has always hated men. In her eyes, they were pigs. She despised their heart-breaking ways, their animal attitudes towards young maidens. That was why she started the Hunt, all those thousands of years ago. But one man confused her. Well, not a man, but a God as such. She loved the way he admired the ways of the Hunt, and her decisions involving it. She loved the way he was charming, but only towards her. And she loved the way he was kind, smiling at her, nodding his head in her direction and his respect for maidens. But she knew nothing could come of her love for him. It was forbidden.

The Sea God had never pictured himself with another immortal since Amphitrite joined the forces of Gaia. But Artemis was different. He respected her choice of being a maiden Goddess. But that didn't mean that he couldn't dream. He found himself loving her more every single day. He pictured them, sat side by side in his underwater castle. She filled Amphitrite's throne. And Artemis filled the hole in Poseidon's heart. But he knew nothing could come of his love for her. It was forbidden.

But one day, they found themselves alone in the throne room.

"So how are you Artemis?" Poseidon inquired.

"I hate you, Poseidon." Artemis stated. The Sea God's heart dropped all the way from his chest to the bottom of the Empire State building.

"Any why's that?" He muttered.

"Because I love you."

And she ran from the room.

**So I have decided on the next two pairings, but I still need some more. Suggestions are, of course, welcome. :) Please review!**


	2. Getting Over You

**Yay, I had requests! So I liked a lot of the suggestions, and I have decided to make this more than 10 drabbles. I want to use all the suggestions plus my own ideas. So this story will end after I run out of ideas or requests! I will start using the ideas after the third drabble. Thanks for the input! I don't own.**

**This one is Annabeth/Apollo!**

Two months. It had been two months since the break-up with Percy. How dare he cheat on her of all people! She had not only been his girlfriend, but his best friend. But all of that was over now. He had broken her heart, and she had broken his arm when she saw him kissing Drew. She was better than that…thing, and she knew it. So why was Percy kissing that bimbo in his cabin? Why was she so sad? Because she had loved him. He had apologised, but sorry just didn't cut it. Stupid Aphrodite girl. She had to find the right boy to move on from him with. But who?

Apollo was on the Camp Half-Blood beach. Nobody was around, as it was lunch time. He was feeling down because he had just had to leave a mortal woman, at Zeus's command. He hated the rule. He hadn't even revealed his true identity. He had loved the woman. Her name was Amelia. She had the voice of an angel. Then he found out she was pregnant, and the Sun God had been so happy. But Zeus had made him to leave her. He didn't want to. Amelia thought he was dead, and their child would probably never know him. But he knew he had to move on now.

Annabeth didn't want to even look at Percy. She ran down to the beach instead of going to lunch. She was strong, but even strong people needed to be by themselves. She was surprised when she got there.

"Lord Apollo?"

He looked up, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Well, she could. But it disappeared when he looked at her.

"Hey Annabeth. Come sit." He patted the spot next to him. Annabeth was his favourite demigod, next to his children. He admired her smartness. And she looked so amazing, he decided. He momentarily forgot Amelia.

"Sure." She sat, and they watched the waves for a while.

"So how's things with Percy?" He asked, frowning slightly at his name. Annabeth sighed.

"We broke up two months ago. He's a cheating jerk." Apollo was secretly ecstatic.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay. I need to move on." At that moment, Annabeth realised how beautiful Apollo was. His sandy blonde hair and golden eyes seemed to radiate light.

"I also need to move on from a mortal woman. Maybe we can do that together." He took her hand and she squeezed it, smiling.

"Maybe we can."


	3. Memories

**Hey! So I get extremely bored after school every day, so I guess that means more updates for you! Woot whoop!**

**This is Thalia/Hephaestus!**

"Lord Hephaestus? What are you doing here?" He whipped around to face the girl in silver.

"Thalia, you startled me. I am here because…I really don't know. Why are you here?" He sighed. He wore a white shirt and black jeans. A whole new look for the God of the Forges, as it seemed. Thalia wore her usual Summer Hunters clothes. A silver t-shirt, silver camouflage leggings, black running trainers, a soft white zip-up jumper, and the silver circlet that recognized her as the Lieutenant.

"I don't know either." She gave him a weak smile, and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Can I get one Vodka and Coke, please?" She ordered. The man serving winked at her, and she shot him a glare, fumbling for her purse. It was silver, of course.

"I'll pay." Hephaestus said, handing him a drachma.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't take these…Is that real gold?" The man ran off to show his co-workers.

**Later that evening:**

Thalia burst out laughing.

"Really? You really did that?"

Hephaestus grinned and nodded his head. Thalia was…quite a girl. He admired her.

"Ok. So. Would you rather…Get in a fight with Ares…Or get in a fight with Zeus?"

"Hmm…Tough one. I think I would rather get in a fight with Ares, seeing as Percy Jackson could beat him." Thalia smirked.

"Me too."

"Would you rather be stuck in a closet with Apollo? Or Eros?"

Thalia pulled a face.

"Neither. I'm a Hunter." Just then, an Iris message popped up.

"Thalia? Artemis is planning a night hunt. She wants you back here now."

"Oh. Ok, Jenny. I'm on my way." She swiped her hand through the message and the image disappeared.

"I have to go now, Lord Hephaestus. I had fun tonight. Maybe not all guys are so bad."

Hephaestus considered going in for a kiss, but decided against it. She was a Hunter, and after all, he would always have the memories.


	4. First Impressions

**Ok so this one is a Rachel/Octavian. Next after this one will be Dakota/Gwen! And yes, I do know that Rachel can't date. And no, I do not care.**

"Reyna, listen to me. The Greeks are, and always have been, our enemies!"

"I don't want to hear it Octavian! Percy trusts them, so we're giving them a chance. Besides, they're already here." She left the temple, leaving Octavian alone. He hated the Greeks. In his mind, the Romans were far greater. They were more successful, stronger, and every generation of their kind were champions in the making. The Greeks were nothing compared to the Roman Empire.

"Nice temple you have here. Though of course, I prefer caves." A girl, about sixteen he guessed, popped her head around the open door. She had piercing green eyes and frizzy red hair. Her jeans were paint splattered, and so was her shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Oracle of Delphi. Greek. Pleased to meet you…I don't know your name." She stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Octavian. Augur of Camp Jupiter. Legacy of Apollo. Senator of New Rome." He rejected her hand, resisting the urge to sneer at her. First impression's meant a lot to him.

"So…What's with all the teddies?" Rachel asked. He frowned.

"They help with the prophecies. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Green smoke comes out of my mouth whenever I recite a prophecy."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've heard that. I've also heard that you live in a cave." The Oracle grinned.

"A very trendy cave."

"I would hope so."

"You should visit it sometime." Rachel was warming to Octavian. He seemed nice underneath the obvious hatred for Greeks.

"Maybe I will." Octavian figure that, well, maybe Greeks weren't so bad after all.

"It's a date."

And as first impressions go, Rachel wasn't so bad.

**Reviews/requests are appreciated!**


	5. Love Him Back

**Dakota/Gwen! **

"Dakota! Are you ok?" Gwen leaped out of the bed she was laying in and ran towards her friend.

"I think I should be asking you that, Gwendolyn." Dakota whipped a red substance from the corner of his mouth. For once, it wasn't Kool Aid.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Gwen, you just came back from the dead. You should lie down again." Reluctantly, Gwen allowed herself to be walked over to her bed in the infirmary while the Apollo campers fixed Dakota. Blood was spewing from his lip, and a black eye was forming. When the healers were done, he had stiches in his bottom lip and an ice pack held against his bad eye.

"What happened to you?" Gwen inquired, sitting up.

"I got into a fight with Octavian." As if on cue, Octavian burst through the doors and shot a glare in Dakota's direction. His nose looked broken, and he now had a bald spot on his head. Gwen would have laughed if it weren't for Dakota's condition.

"Why?"

"Because he killed you!"

"Dakota, I'm fine. Yes, he speared me. But I'm fine now! Why didn't you just walk away?"

"Because what would I have done if…If you weren't ok." His voice was just a whisper, but Gwen still heard.

"Dakota…"

"I have to go." He ran out of the infirmary. He didn't know where he was going.

"Wait! Dakota!" She called after him, but he was already gone. She jumped out of the bed and raced after him.

She caught up with him in by the lake. The water shimmered in the sunlight. It was a cool Sumer's day, creating a few waves.

"Listen."

He turned at the sound of her voice.

"You don't have to say anything. You're way out of my league." He sighed. Why did he always fall for the ones that could never love him back?

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying in the infirmary." She said.

"You don't have to reject me again, Gwen."

"Dakota. What you said, what you did. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said or done for me. And I am _not _out of your league." She stepped confidently towards him, and smashed her lips against his.

Maybe this one _could _love him back.

**Next up is Grover/Aphrodite!**


	6. Loving the Lover

**This is Grover/Aphrodite! Also, thanks for the reviews! **

"Grover? Are you there?" The Love Goddess whispered. She looked around the area. She was stood in a clearing in the Camp Half-blood forest. It was one of her favourite places. Bright flowers grew in clumps, and trees shielded her from the weather. It was raining, so the campers were all in their cabins. Mr D must have been in a bad mood again, letting the weather through the boundaries.

"Aphrodite?" She turned to see Grover, his fur wet and shirt dripping running towards her. She was perfectly dry of course; she wore a charm necklace to reflect the water. The satyr embraced her in a warm hug. Then she realised he was carrying a picnic basket and rug.

"Grover, I love you."

The words didn't shock him. He had been meeting secretly with Aphrodite ever since Juniper's death three months ago. He had been meaning to break up with Juniper, but he never got the chance. A hellhound had destroyed her tree, her life source. Of course he had been sad. But then he started to take notice of Aphrodite, and she took notice of him.

"I love you too. I have for a while now. And…I know a way we can be together forever."

"Grover, I want that. I really do. But I'm married. Gods don't get divorced. And if I broke up with Ares for you, he'd kill you."

"So give me immortality. We'll find a way around your marriage."

"You would have to give up all of your friends."

"I know that Aphrodite. But you're worth it." Her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness, and she kissed Grover on the cheek.

"Ok then. I, Aphrodite, grant you, Grover Underwood, immortality." Power surged through the Satyr's blood and he felt his weaknesses being ripped away. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Zeus stood there.

"Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. You have given a common satyr immortality. May I ask why?" He thundered.

"Because I love him."

Zeus stopped frowning, shock overwhelming him.

"You…Have fallen in love?" She nodded. "Then you shall leave Hephaestus. You will marry this satyr."

**Hmmm. Not sure if I like this one. But it's one of the longest, so I'm happy. Reviews/suggestions?**


	7. Unexpected

**Ahh, it's been ages! Sorry sorry! This one is a Connor/Reyna and is more light-hearted! **

"Hello there, Reynie."

She punched him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" Connor howled.

"Oh my Gods Connor, man up! It was barely a tap. What have I told you about calling me Reynie?"

"I'm sorry…Reyna."

"That's better." She kissed him. It was short, but sweet.

Connor was amazed that they went so well together but, hey, they did. He wasn't complaining.

"So our one month anniversary is tomorrow."

"Mmm." Reyna really liked Connor. She honestly did. But she would never forget how Jason didn't choose her. Or Piper. He chose Annabeth, and Percy had Nyssa. Unexpected, right?

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the lake."

"No thanks."

"Oh…" Reyna laughed at his confused expression.

"Of course I will, you idiot." Connor grinned.

"Meet you there at eight?" She nodded okay.

"Yeah that's fine. I have to go now, I have wrestling with Clarisse." She pulled a face, and Connor smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

**The Next Evening:**

Connor was nervous. His palms were sweating, and he was pacing up and down. He wore a white button-up shirt and black jeans. When he saw Reyna coming down the pier to meet him, his nerves seemed to evaporate. She was wearing a knee length purple summer dress, black tights and a black knitted cardigan, undone and flapping at her sides. She shot him a smile and kissed him.

"Happy anniversary."

"You too, Prankster Boy." She handed him a present. It was a photo of them, in a silver frame. In the photo, Connor was kissing Reyna on the check, and she was rolling her eyes. But she was smiling.

"I love that photo."

"So do I. I'm glad you like it." Connor handed Reyna a small black box. Inside was a charm bracelet. There was a little centaur charm, a Caduceus, a dagger, a lightning bolt, a trident and a coliseum.

"You can buy more charms from the Camp store."

"Connor, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" She hugged him. When she pulled away, he took her hand.

"Reyna, I've always admired you. The way the Romans respect you. You leadership. Your strength. Your loyalty. Your general awesomeness."

Reyna let out a small laugh.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Of course. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…Reyna, I…I love you."

"I love you too, Stoll."

**I liked that one. And if you were wondering, no I do not have anything g against Percabeth! I can write normal pairings as well if you request them!**


	8. Seek Him

**I hinted in the last chapter what this pairing and the next would be! This is Annabeth/Jason! Jason will probably be OOC because he has to be to make this work.**

The Argo II was being built by Leo and his siblings. Annabeth knew that she would see Percy soon. But that didn't make it easier. She missed him. Every day she would try to Iris message him. Every day it would refuse to work. She needed to tell him something. That she had feelings for someone else now. The boy with one shoe is who you seek. That's what she had been told. And it was true. And she had to let Jason know.

Jason had just broken up with Piper. Not because of Reyna, like everyone predicted. But because of a certain Daughter of Athena. He had been spending more and more time with Annabeth, helping her and Leo build the Argo II, helping her strategize for when they met the Romans, helping her with any odd task. He knew nothing could ever happen between them. But a guy could dream, right? Percy was one lucky guy.

Paper flew everywhere.

"Oh Gods Annabeth, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She picked up her papers, blushing a little, even if she would never admit it.

"It's okay Sparky. Just watch it next time, yeah?" She smiled and started to walk away.

"Annabeth." She turned as Jason grabbed her wrist.

"Jason, what? I'm on a tight schedule here. We have a missing Demi-God to find!"

"Nevermind." He mumbled. The Daughter of Athena sighed.

"Tell me."

"Just leave it, Annabeth!" He snapped.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Her voice softened.

"Percy this, Percy that. I'm sick of Percy! I'm sick of you being in love with him!" Annabeth's mouth opened and closed.

"Jason...I..."

"It's alright, I get that you don't like me. Why would you?" He said the last part to himself, but she still heard.

"Jason, I-I do like you."

That was the day Jason repeated in his wedding speech.

**The last part was kind of random. But I thought it was sweet. Read and review!**


	9. You're the Reason

**Hello people of Earth! I think… Haha. This is Percy/Nyssa, and thanks again for the reviews. ;)**

**I don't own!**

"You have grease on your nose."

Nyssa looked up from her work to see her best friend, Percy Jackson, leaning over her.

"I know that, Starfish Face."

"Just thought I'd mention it." He picked up a cloth and whipped the bridge of her nose. She sighed impatiently.

"Done?"

"Yeah. What are you making anyway?" When he received no answer, Percy chuckled and waved goodbye. Almost as soon as he left, Samuel Johnson entered the Forge.

"Hey, Nyssa." She looked up from her work, and kissed the Son of Ares on the cheek.

"Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I saw that jerk Percy come in here." Nyssa sighed again. Sam had hated Percy ever since she became friends with him. She had been best friends with Percy for about a year, but she had been dating Sam for two.

"He's not a Jerk, Samuel." She put down the metal handle of a broken sword she was holding.

"Why does he always have to hang around you, anyway?"

"He's my friend!" Sam frowned slightly at that.

"He wants you, Nys. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I may not be some Aphrodite kid, nut I can see that he likes you." Nyssa was shocked. Did Percy like her? Did see like him back? Even a little?

"H-he doesn't. We're just good friends, I promise." She muttered.

"_Really _goodfriends."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Me or him."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not playing, Nyssa. Me or him?" Her mouth fell open.

"You're asking me to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Nyssa. But you have to choose."

"Then I choose…Him. We're over, Samuel." She ran out of the hot forge. She kept on running, not knowing where she was going, until she ran into Percy. By this time, the tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong, Nyssie?" He pulled her chin up so she was staring him in the eyes. Then the tears stopped, and her dark green eyes hardened.

"Sam and I broke up. I was sad, but now… Screw him." And she smashed Percy's lips onto hers.

"Percy."

"Nyssa."

"You're the reason."

She kissed him again, and he returned it gratefully.

**Hmm. This one had good potential but I don't think I wrote it very well. What do you think?**


	10. I Care

**Yay, this is my tenth drabble! Thanks to . for the encouraging reviews. This is Nico/Drew.**

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Nico Di Angelo stood up on his table and threw a slice of pizza at Percy. It hit him square in the jaw. He threw his steak at Nico, but he was too quick. The Son of Hades dived off the table, rolled over, and came up standing. The steak hit Katie right in the face, causing Travis to throw an apple, hitting Nico in the shoulder.

It was chaos. Food was flying everywhere. The Demeter cabin was launching cereal at the Apollo cabin, using vines. In return, the Apollo cabin was singing to their soup, trying to get it to fly into the Demeter cabin's faces. The Hypnos cabin was sleeping. The Hecate cabin was guiding food with magic away from them. The Hermes cabin was throwing food and drinks like there was no tomorrow. The Aphrodite cabin was hiding under their table. Nico was stood on his, dodging the flying edible missiles, and throwing his meal in every direction. Even Grover joined in, throwing enchiladas and burritos. Then, as soon as it had started, the food fight stopped. The reason?

Nico Di Angelo had hit someone with a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise. Not just anybody. Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite, had spaghetti in her hair and bolognaise sauce all over her designer clothes.

"DI ANGELO!" She screamed. "You are so dead!" Drew pulled out her hot pink sword and charged Nico.

"I can't believe we have kitchen duty cause of you."

"Excuse me, but you're the one that tried to kill me!"

"Whatever, Death Breath. You messed up my hairdo!"

Nico sighed. Both of them were wearing yellow gloves, and using scrubbing brushes to clean the plates, cups and cutlery used at the previous dinner.

"I used to think you were pretty…Now I think you're pretty annoying."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Thought." Nico mumbled under his breath.

"Well I…I always admired you…I guess." Nico was confused.

"I thought Aphrodite kids only cared about themselves."

"Oh we do. But sometimes, on rare occasions, we care about others." She stepped closer to him.

"And this Daughter of Aphrodite cares about you."

**Showing Drew's nicer side. I need need need more requests! Or I won't know what to write!**


	11. Smiling Through the Pain

**It's been so long since I updated! Sorry! Thanks for the requests though. This is Frank/Lacy!**

"It's been four months Frank."

The Son of Mars was a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot, through lack of sleep as well as tears, his hair had grown and was a mess, he hadn't showered in a few weeks and he hadn't put on a clean shirt for a month. He was such a sight, that everyone felt bad for him. Well they did anyway, after what happened with Hazel.

"Exactly, Annabeth! It's the four month…Anniversary." Annabeth looked at her boyfriend Percy, concern in her eyes.

"Frank…We know it hurts." Percy started.

"But you just need to move on. Hades reclaimed her. Go home, take a shower, get a clean shirt. And Gods Frank, I know it sounds insensitive, but would it kill you to brush your teeth?" Annabeth finished.

"You just don't understand. I loved her. And now she's gone." He walked away from the two, towards his cabin. It was empty; his Greek siblings were at the sword fighting arena, as usual. He flopped down onto his bed. Why had this happened to her? To him? It wasn't right. Frank sighed, and decided to take a shower as Annabeth had instructed.

Frank was polishing his sword when he heard a knock on the door.

"Frank? Are you in there?"

Lacy. Frank had grown close to the Daughter of Aphrodite ever since Hazel's death.

"Yeah, come in Lace." The sight of her grave face sent Frank into to tears again.

"Frank, please don't. I understand you're in pain, but things _will _get better. I promise."

"I'm not so sure, Lacy.

That was when it hit her, even though she already knew. _He doesn't know. He doesn't know that I love him._ But she smiled through the pain, and hugged Frank close.

"I don't lie, Frank. The sky's blue. The grass is green. Hazel loved you. Things will get better. Everything I just said…It's all true."

**Aww. Sad one. Requests/reviews! **


	12. So Right So Wrong

**Just going to say this quickly: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, DON'T READ THE DRABBLE! Some of you didn't like Drew/Nico. But I put the pairing at the top, so if you knew you didn't like it, why did you read it? Thank you for the reviews though anyway. **

**This is Travis/Katie with a bit of Leo/Katie! **

"Katie."

Looking up from the strawberries she was tending to, she saw Leo stood behind her, grinning. She smiled back at him, and he put his hand out to her. She took it gratefully, and he pulled her up.

"Hey, Leo. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at the canoe lake right about now?" Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. I'd rather see you." She blushed, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"That's a bit cheesy, Flame Boy." She laughed. He nodded in agreement.

"I know. Now, go get changed. I'm taking you for a picnic. And you have dirt on your forehead. Take a shower, Kitty. I'll meet you in thirty, ok?"

"Sound like a date."

"Because it is…"

Katie laughed and made her way back to her cabin, looking forward to the picnic. They had only been dating for a month, but she was having fun with Leo.

"Katie."

Katie sighed and stopped walking.

"Leo, I haven't even been in my cabin yet. If you haven't noticed, I'm only just opening the door." She spun round.

"Oh…"

Travis stood in the Demeter cabin garden. He stared straight into her eyes, and Katie felt butterflies. She immediately shook off the feeling.

"Hey Katie. So how are you?" He smirked.

"I'm good. So when did you and Connor arrive?" She ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Oh, yesterday. I would have come to see you sooner, but I had to…Unpack. Yeah, I'm gonna go with unpack." He grinned at her, his slight dimples showing. He was slowly getting closer to her, and he was only an arms distance away now.

"Well…Have a nice time here." She went inside her cabin and slammed the door. But before it could shut Travis stepped forward and put his foot in the gap. Katie frowned.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He asked. The Daughter of Demeter had been hoping she could avoid this moment. A week before Travis left Camp for the school year he had told Katie he loved her. She had loved him too. But he didn't want her to rush into things, so he told her to give him an answer when he got back.

"I'm so, so sorry Travis. I…I have a boyfriend now. I'm sorry." She told him, concern in her expression. Travis dropped her gaze. Katie opened the door, pulled him in and shut it again.

"I was going to wait for you to come back. I really was. But Leo asked me out. And he was so funny, so charming, and so nice. I couldn't say no. I'm having fun with him. I really am sorry, Travis."

"I would do anything for you Katie. I've never loved anyone like I love you. But if you're truly happy with him then…I'll just leave. Goodbye, Katie." He turned to go. The hurt in his eyes broke Katie's eyes, and she realised something. Although she didn't want to hurt Leo, she knew she wanted Travis.

"Wait, don't leave. I think I still love you." She pulled him towards her, and their lips smashed together.

Katie Gardner knows a lot of things. She knows how to grow plants. She knows how to solve people's problems. She knows three quarters of the Greek language.

But she doesn't know how something so painful for someone, could mean the world to someone else. She doesn't know how something so wrong, could feel so right.

**Ok so I have an idea for a new story called Demi-Spy. Unofficial Summary: Greek Mythology has been discovered and now the half-bloods are being forced into spying for a secret government assassin agency and aren't allowed to leave. If they are caught running away, they will be killed. Will Percy, Annabeth and Co. be able to escape unharmed? **

**So tell me what you think in your review! This was a realllllly long chapter!**


	13. I Like Pizza

**IMPORTANT! I have put up a poll on my profile and I need you guys to answer it! I would appreciate it! And no, I do not do slash. I'm not homophobic or anything, I just don't feel comfortable writing it. Sorry! Anyway, this is Percy/Reyna!**

**In this drabble Luke isn't dead!**

_Knock knock._

The noise startled Percy, who was sat at his desk. He had been napping, his head in his hands. Slowly, he rose from his chair to answer the door.

"Reyna?" The praetor stood at his door. She was strong, firm and independent. Just not today. Tears fell down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong? Come in, I'll get you a tissue." Percy took her arm and gently led her to the couch. He pulled a crumpled tissue out of a Kleenex box and handed it to her. She dabbed at her eyes for a while, and then wiped her nose.

"He chose that stupid Daughter of Aphrodite over me. How could he? He knew me longer, and he knew me first. I hate her. And I hate him!" Reyna ranted, furious tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Reyna. I know how you feel. Last year, Annabeth chose Luke over me after he saved Olympus by sticking that knife in his armpit. I couldn't bear to see her, that's why I live her now. I just wanted him to die from his injury. But I didn't, and I've learned to except that Annabeth doesn't think of me like that." Percy told her, pulling her into a bear hug. He didn't add that he liked Reyna know, but he considered it.

"I guess so, Perce. But it still hurts…"

"I know, Reyna, I know." He stroked her hair gently.

"Maybe I'll join the Hunt."

"NO!" Percy couldn't stop himself from yelling. Reyna pulled away from him and gave him a funny look.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well…I may…Or may not…"

"Get to the point, Jackson."

"I like you."

"I like pizza."

But she kissed him anyway.

**Remember! Review and answer the poll on my profile!**


	14. Are You Calling Me Ugly?

**Octavian/Annabeth! Don't forget the poll; I will be closing it on the 1****st**** of April! **

"I'm so sorry Octavian!"

"Just forget it, Julie! I didn't like you that much anyway."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude!"

"Go away, you stupid Daughter of Ceres!"

Octavian thundered into the temple. He had had enough of the Roman girls always standing him up, or rejecting him, or laughing in his face.

"Excuse me?"

Octavian whirled around to face the voice. A girl of about sixteen stood uncomfortably in the doorway. She had curly blonde hair, tanned skin and disturbingly grey eyes.

"Could you tell me where the Athena temple is?"

"Oh, you're a Minerva brat."

The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I suggest you watch your mouth. I'm a saviour of Olympus. I could skin you- with my dagger between my teeth. And it's _Athena._"

Octavian grinned. He liked this girl.

"Nice. I'm Octavian, and the Minerva…Athena temple is the third one to the right."

"It's okay; I'll stick around here for a while. I'm Annabeth Chase." She smiled at him, and he returned it.

"So, are you a new camper?"

"I'm a Greek."

"Oh. That's why I don't recognize you. I would know if I'd seen you before, I wouldn't forget a face like yours." He said. Annabeth frowned.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"No. I'm calling you pretty."

She mentally facepalmed. _Duh, _Annabeth_. _

"I have dinner reservations at the Roman Restaurant just outside the border. My date cancelled on me. Do you wanna come instead? I can get to know you better." Octavian bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

"I'd love to." Annabeth grinned. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend Percy, and she saw this as a chance to move on.

"For a minute there, I thought you say no." Octavian said, somewhat sheepishly before going back to his arrogant facial expression. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be silly. I'm a sucker for male Prophets."


	15. I'll Never Forget You

**Ok so I have some more inspiration, you lucky readers. ;)**

**This is Castor/Miranda! Warning: It's sad. **

Castor's whole body was on fire. Not literally, of course. The Demigod he had been fighting had stuck his sword into his stomach and ran off to find a new opponent. It seemed as if this battle of the Labyrinth would go on for ever. He groaned softly.

"Castor!"

Only one voice made something stir inside him. It was that voice, and even though he knew he was dying, Castor felt butterflies.

"Miranda? No, don't come over here, it's pointless. I've already lost too much blood. Just keep fighting!"

"I refuse to believe that."

"It's true!"

"I'm not going to let my boyfriend die!" And Castor knew she was pretty beat up herself. She had a cut in her forehead, and scratches all over her arms. He realised that she would never be able to get him to the big house without putting herself in danger.

"No! You'll die! I won't let you do this, babe!" He yelled. There truly was no hope for him. He didn't want to bring her down with him.

"Castor…I have to try. I love you." They had been dating for a year and a half, but Miranda had known Castor for all her life.

"You can't save me! I love you too…I was going to propose after the Titan War happens." He knew she wouldn't leave his side. She was too loyal.

"You'll still get the chance! I. Will. Save. You! Put your arms around my neck." She demanded. When Castor refused, she tried to pick him up anyway. So he did the only thing he could think of to stop her.

He pulled out the sword.

The time he had left shortened. Miranda screamed and dropped him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I'm sorry…" He groaned again, and his breath pace slowed.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

"Tell Pollux I'm sorry…I love you, Miranda."

"I love you too, Castor. And I'll never forget you."

And the glint of life left the his eyes.


	16. At Last

**I still have no replies to my poll! This is Hazel/Sammy!**

Hades looked shocked as Hazel emerged from the shadows.

"Hazel Levesque. I remember you. Come forward, Daughter." He boomed. Hazel hesitantly stepped closer.

"What is it you want?" His dark hair looked even darker in the gloomy light of his throne room.

"Umm….I was just wondering…Where's Sammy Valdez?" She flexed her fingers nervously. Hades clicked his fingers and a sheet of paper appeared, hovering in the air. He grabbed it, and his eyes flicked over it.

"It looks like he achieved Asphodel. Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to know if…You could bring him back to life." She dropped her gaze and Hades' frowned slightly.

"Why exactly would I do that?"

"You've always favoured Nico. If you did this for me, I would feel a lot better…"

Hades considered this for a moment. It was true, but only because Nico was his only living link to Maria left. He nodded his head.

"It shall be done." He clapped his hands.

…

Hazel woke up at camp.

"Hey, New Orleans. Up here." She looked up. Straight into the blue eyes of Sammy. He was leaning over her, and she immediately sat up, flinging her arms around his neck. For reasons unknown to Hazel he was young again, her age, not old like when he must have died.

"Sammy Valdez. Who would've thought I'd ever see you again?" She smirked, and he winked at her.

"I always knew that I'd see you again. You're my best friend. And-"

"Hazel? Who's this?" Frank appeared next to him, and Hazel drew away from Sammy. Slowly, she walked over to Frank.

"Frank, I know you like me. And for a while, I liked you too. But now…I have him back. I can't be with you like you want. I'm sorry." He looked like he wanted to kill Hades. She hugged him lightly walked back to Sammy.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I love you, Hazel."

"I love you too." He took her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her. At last.


	17. Ouch

**I still have no replies to my poll! This is Hazel/Sammy!**

Hades looked shocked as Hazel emerged from the shadows.

"Hazel Levesque. I remember you. Come forward, Daughter." He boomed. Hazel hesitantly stepped closer.

"What is it you want?" His dark hair looked even darker in the gloomy light of his throne room.

"Umm….I was just wondering…Where's Sammy Valdez?" She flexed her fingers nervously. Hades clicked his fingers and a sheet of paper appeared, hovering in the air. He grabbed it, and his eyes flicked over it.

"It looks like he achieved Asphodel. Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to know if…You could bring him back to life." She dropped her gaze and Hades' frowned slightly.

"Why exactly would I do that?"

"You've always favoured Nico. If you did this for me, I would feel a lot better…"

Hades considered this for a moment. It was true, but only because Nico was his only living link to Maria left. He nodded his head.

"It shall be done." He clapped his hands.

…

Hazel woke up at camp.

"Hey, New Orleans. Up here." She looked up. Straight into the blue eyes of Sammy. He was leaning over her, and she immediately sat up, flinging her arms around his neck. For reasons unknown to Hazel he was young again, her age, not old like when he must have died.

"Sammy Valdez. Who would've thought I'd ever see you again?" She smirked, and he winked at her.

"I always knew that I'd see you again. You're my best friend. And-"

"Hazel? Who's this?" Frank appeared next to him, and Hazel drew away from Sammy. Slowly, she walked over to Frank.

"Frank, I know you like me. And for a while, I liked you too. But now…I have him back. I can't be with you like you want. I'm sorry." He looked like he wanted to kill Hades. She hugged him lightly walked back to Sammy.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I love you, Hazel."

"I love you too." He took her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her. At last.


	18. BrokenFixed

**Thanks for the reviews and requests! I will do another Annabeth/Octavian but not until later. This is Piper/Percy with a little bit of Jason/Reyna.**

"Jason!"

"Reyna!" Jason ran down the gangway of the ship to meet Reyna, He picked her up and kissed her.

It was enough to break Piper's heart. She too ran down the gangway, running straight past Jason and Reyna. She didn't know where she was going. She ran straight into him. Straight into Percy Jackson.

"Hey, did you know if Annabeth was on the ship?" He asked. He looked just like the picture.

"No, she wasn't. She stayed at Camp with her new boyfriend Leo. I'm Piper, by the way."

"Oh." That was all he said.

"She told me to tell you sorry. She just couldn't wait for you."

"I figured that could happen. Oh well. Why are you so upset then?" He asked, staring her in the eyes.

"He didn't choose me…" She broke down in tears.

"Hey, it's ok! Explain how somebody couldn't choose you?"

"Jason Grace. We were dating, but it turned out it was just the Mist. He liked Reyna. I was stupid enough to think he might want me instead but…"

"Well then he's stupid. He misses out on you." Percy said, wiping one of Pipers tears away.

"Thanks…"

"Smile, Piper. You have beautiful eyes." She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Thanks. That's so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away.

**Really short chapter!**


	19. Letting Her Go

**Ahh, it's been ages since I've updated this! So I've decided to stop this at twenty drabbles. So get your requests in! And tell me which your favourite was! This is Nico/Clarisse.**

Slash, parry, spin, block, stab, repeat.

Nico silently watched Clarisse attack the various dummies in Greek armour. He liked to watch her every day, hidden in the shadows. It helped that he was a son of Hades, and the shadows kind of engulfed him. Clarisse hadn't seen him yet, and he knew that if she ever did then she would probably kill him.

He couldn't explain his feelings for Clarisse. He had always hated her. Then he went on a quest with her, and got to the real Clarisse. The one that would die protecting her friends, the one that is totally loyal to Camp, the one that loves Chris more than she loves anyone else in the whole world.

Unluckily for Nico.

His feelings for Clarisse had grown stronger and stronger every day, until he had no choice but to admit that he was utterly, totally, definitely in love with her. And that was why he had to let go. Because she was happy with Chris, and he loved her back. He was good to her in ways Nico never could but. But that didn't stop his heart from crushing when he found out that Chris had proposed to Clarisse, and was waiting for an answer. Rumour was that she was going to say yes to him in a few days, at the fireworks.

"You can come out now, Di Angelo."

How had she known he was there? He emerged from the shadows, blushing deeply.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I'm a born fighter. I could sense you. Gods Nico, I sensed you six days ago. Why were you watching me?"

"It doesn't matter…" Nico looked down at the floor, suddenly shy, which was very unlike him.

"Nico…There's something up. Tell me." She insisted. Nico considering telling her that he was in love with her. Then an image flashed into his head. Clarisse in a wedding dress, smiling up at Chris. He knew then that he couldn't tell her, couldn't break up their happiness. If he told her, nothing would be the same between her and Nico and nothing would be the same between her and Chris.

"I…I just needed some new fight moves. I thought watching you would help." He smiled sadly. Rolling her eyes she said,

"Grab your sword then Death Boy. I'll teach you."


	20. The Last Date

**Official last chapter! Wow, this story has come so far. ;) So the final pairing is…**

"Hey Hazel…"

"Oh hey, Frank." The Daughter of Pluto replied, looking up from her magazine. He was stood in the open doorway, and they were the only ones in the cabin.

"What was it that you wanted? Not that I don't want you here." Hazel blurted the last part, and then mentally cursed.

"Oh…I was just wondering if…Nevermind." He turned to go, but Hazel called him back.

"No, tell me. It's obviously important if you came all the way over here to tell me. I _know _that you're supposed to be at archery right now. So, tell." She smiled.

"Well…" Frank rubbed the back of his neck, shyly. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"I would _love _to go out sometime.

* * *

><p>"No, we do it this way!"<p>

"No, it's definitely this way!"

"I'm a daughter of Athena! I'm always right!

"Yeah, well, I'm a prophet!"

"Guys, guys, settle down! Annabeth, Octavian, sit back down!" Reyna stood up, waving her hands at the arguing pair. It was the second senate meeting of the year, and the two had been arguing over how to organise the boat to Greece.

"But I'm clearly right!" Octavian protested. Annabeth had to stop herself from leaping over the table and throttling him.

"No, you're not!"

"It doesn't matter!" Reyna yelled. "Why are you two so argumentative today?"

"She's just annoyed because I can get a date and she can't."

"Oh that's mature. And I can too!"

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Sure…Wait, that's not fair! You knew I would say yes!"

* * *

><p>"Hello there Reyna."<p>

"What do you want, Leo?" Reyna had been at the Greek Camp for a month now, and Leo was the most annoying, insufferable person she had ever met.

"Love, money, a mansion, you as my girlfriend, a sports car, a-"

"Wait, wait! Me…and you? You're kidding, right?" She spluttered. Reyna instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt on Leo's face.

"What's wrong with me?"

"It's just…You're seriously immature."

"People can change Reyna…And I would change for you." He smiled sadly.

"Then I have no choice do I? I'll be your girlfriend, Valdez." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Steady your arm. Here, like this." Will Solace was teaching the Aphrodite cabin archery. More specifically, he was helping Piper. She had the most chance out of all of the others anyway, he told himself as he wrapped his hands over hers.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Will." Piper was screaming on the inside. She had liked Will for a few weeks now, and if she had any guts at all she would ask him out. He stepped back, and she released the arrow. At the last moment, her arm jerked and the arrow hit the floor.

"I'm never going to get this! That's the sixth arrow that's hit the floor!"

"It's because you keep moving your arm. Maybe it would help if you went out with me tonight." Will grinned. Piper blushed before laughing back.

"I think it would."

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. ;) Which is your overall favourite? And I will be starting a new PJO story after I finish writing I Will Get You Back Di Angelo. Also, if any of you have read The Iron Fey series I'm writing a story for that as well and the first chapter is up.**


End file.
